


Secret

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apocalypse, Derek Hale - Freeform, F/M, Feelings, Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Malia Hale - Freeform, Mentions of Cora Hale - Freeform, Unspoken Love, Zombie Apocalypse, lydia martin - Freeform, mentions of Peter Hale - Freeform, scott McCall - Freeform, stiles stilinski - Freeform, they're all human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by three words; a campfire, a scream and a secret
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I appreciate kudos, comments and bookmarks a lot. Thank you for reading ~

Why are they fighting? What are they exactly fighting _for_? 

It’s useless, according to Stiles - not that he’ll ever tell the others, though. He sighs and silently observes the campfire. Death is just around the corner and can occur when they least expect it, quite literally. It’s been a long time since the virus attacked and the world was infected by zombies. 

Their group has gotten immensely smaller since then and it never gets easy; not for him or any of the others. He doesn’t know who he can or should trust. And to be fair, it’s been a long time since he’s been genuinely happy. _Fuck_ , he misses that feeling. He thinks everyone does, some to a higher degree than others. 

”What do you think of it?”

Kira, the newest addition to the group, interrupts his train of thoughts. She’s referring to the campfire, of course. The fire is meant to attract zombies and while they’re safe in a treehouse, they'll shoot them. He shakes his head in disbelief and grits his teeth, knowing that Kira is watching him, rather intently.

“It's stupid, going to cause more harm than good.”

The group is down to eight and they used to be many, _so many_. He saw them; how the situation changed them and saw the spark of hope leaving their eyes. Now he’s the one without hope. Yet the group manages to make the days count. It impresses him when they know how bleak the situation is. 

Kira. Scott. Derek. Lydia. Cora. Peter. Malia. And Stiles. _Eight_.

Derek hands a torn blanket to Lydia, who’s sitting by the fire. Lately there’s been something off about her and he can’t exactly pinpoint why. She claims it’s nothing, but he believes there’s something else to it. He exchanges worried glances with him. 

‘How is she?’ He mouths and Derek reluctantly shrugs, to his own annoyance. 

She usually tells Derek everything. Watching her silhouette in the dim light from the fire, he thinks she has never looked any older or younger until now. It was her idea that they went into the forest to begin with and they've been here since then. 

At night, when he's stargazing, he hears the zombies. Rustling through bushes, their moans harmonizing as one. The stench is the worst, though. Malia suddenly approaches them, a flashlight in one hand and a gun in the other. 

“Heard something. I'll go check it out,” she says, pointing in the direction that leads away from the campfire. Lydia visibly grows weary of the suggestion, but Scott is quick enough to show up by her side. 

“Two is better than one,” he reassures with a smile and without further ado they both disappear. He bites his lip. It's getting dark and it doesn't surprise him the slightest if zombies are roaming the forest, seeking the fire. Derek leads Lydia to the ladder of the treehouse. 

“We need to get you to safety,” he mumbles, but his words are drowned out by a distant scream. 

Another scream quickly follows, this time tearing throughout the forest. It seems desperate, hopeless and his stomach churns. Alarm bells are ringing, but despite all the chaos, hope is blossoming in his chest. Hoping that they’re okay. In the midst of people running off into the same direction, along with Derek, he hears several gunshots.

He knows Lydia is his responsibility now and his priority is to get her to safety. Yes, safety, that’s- that’s all that matters. Still she looks worse than before: pale, tired eyes, no strength. It kills him to see her like this. He hears their muffled voices overlapping and gunshots echoing. _They’re closing in_.

“I'm.. Going to die,” Lydia says quietly after a few moments, a half hearted smile on her lips. She slowly reveals the infected bite mark on her wrist. “I’m gonna die,” she repeats as if she has gained one last bit of sanity. 

Everything else drowns out and Stiles wets his lips, unspoken words lingering in the air. _I love you_.


End file.
